What do you taste like?
by WhoAmI2575
Summary: Maximum Ride is the daughter of a famous actress. No one knows this but her mother and herself. What will she do when she's assumed to be a boy at her new school and she meets Fang, the guy who acts like a player but could be something else. With her syndrome, could she help Fang through his own secret. Will there be love?


**Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated my other stories, I'll get to them soon. Disclaimer- I do not own Maximum Ride or any songs used in this story and further chapters. I also was inspired to write this from 2 broke girls, some lines are from there. And one part is from pseudonymous bosche books. I do not own any of these.**

The name's Maximum Ride cause the hospital wouldn't let my mother name me oops.

I have a secret only my mother knows about. My secret is the fact that I have an syndrome. it's not life threatening or anything and it's actually pretty cool. It's called syntheasia, a syndrome causing the confusion of the senses. For example, if I heard someone talking, I would see a certain come out of their mouths depending on their tone. Or if I saw someone or something. I would taste something, like if I saw a refreshing person who was happy all the time, I would taste mint chocolate ice-cream. I kind of liked this 'ability'. It never failed me.

If I saw someone walking across the street, I could tell if they were dangerous or not depending on what I 'tasted'.

If you need a visual description of me here it is. I have long wavy dirty blonde hair that reaches my waist. If you're wondering, i am not a girly slut that never cuts her hair, the only reason why its long is because my scissors broke a few months ago and I couldn't be bothered to buy a new one. I also have light brown eyes that looks almost fake because of the tiny specks of grey, green and blue in them.

I really tan, like surfer tan and I have a toned body. Not abs yet though. I also have a twin brother who looks tougher and more muscular than me. He really cares about me though like a little sis. If you want to know, I am 16 and am currently attending Zephyr high. I was transferred there yesterday. Welcome to my life.

Max's Pov

I got ready for school, this is actually gonna be my first day. I tied my hair in a high ponytail while covering it with my grey hoodie. Because my hair is layered and super thick, If no one sees my ponytail, they just see this bunch of hair framing my face making me look like a boy. That is the way I like it.

Even though I have a girl's face, my attitude and baggy clothes covering my chest makes it passable for me to be a boy, also, the name helps a lot too. I am not a lesbian and I have had boyfriends before. It's just that i never really liked them more than as a friend. Maybe I'll be a loner forever.

I just find it easier to be seen as a boy, no one to judge me for the way I acted or to try and flirt with me. But since I am 'hot' as other's have described, i have had fan girls who didn't know about my real gender since grade 6.

If we have a recap here, the first sentence in this story is true. I'm actually a mistake to my mum. You see, she had 'intimate contact' with this famous dude. My my is actually super rich and famous. But to the world. No one knows about me though since my real last name is meant to be Sempitersia. Even though I wasn't meant to be born, my mum still loves me a lot. She says that her last name sounds like the word sempiternal meaning eternal and unchanging.

An eternal bond she will always share with wherever she is. She really is a great mum but without her around a lot makes it hard sometimes.

Now we come to preparing for school. I rushed down stair, tying my hair in a loose pony tail while wearing my brother's old shorts that boys wear. I don't know what they're called but they reach your knees and are super comfy.

The ones i was wearing were camo coloured. I was wearing a soccer jersey with the number 13 on it.

Everything I was wearing was a combo of Ari's aka my brother's clothes. I rode to school on my grey streaked motor bike with Ari riding next to me on his red streaked motorcycle. He had a different last name to me and mum. His was Sicrea. I have no idea what it means but I guess he liked it. when we arrived at school, I had my hoodie up making me look like a really hot boy.

Instantly, all eyes (mostly girl) locked on me and Ari. He was giving me a noogie while I was desperately trying to push him off. A slutty looking girl came over and traced her finger down Ari's chest and was about to do the same to me when I ran for dear life into the school with a look of disgust on my face. When I saw her, I tasted plastic in my mouth. I didn't like it.

I ran screaming slut alert and that I needed to wash my hands with super detergent. Everyone laughed at the gaping barbie doll.


End file.
